wowwikifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Veher18
Protestations J'aimerais connaître les raisons qui ont conduits à la suppression de la page Destructeur et de la page Statue d'obsidienne. Si vous croyez qu'il s'agit d'une fiction, détrompez-vous ! On en parle jusque dans le site officiel, il y a de nombreux "Artwork" dessus et vous trouverez des pages dessus sur n'importe quel site dédié à Warcraft III : The Frozen Throne un tant soi peu véridique. Merci de me répondre à ma page de discussion, Sassiliss réponse à la réponse aux protestations (je me comprend) En effet, ces citations sont, je le reconnaît volontiers , érronées. Mais je peux vous assurer que je n'ai jamais écrit de telles énormités et encore moins prétendu à pouvoir décrire leurs sortilèges. Leurs sorts, en particuliers "Festin de mana", existe bel et bien, non pas dans WOW mais dans Warcraft III, The Frozen Throne. (D'ailleurs, je serai surpris de savoir qu'il existe des Destructeurs dans WOW, étant donné que leurs apparitions dans Warcraft III sont aussi importantes que l'existence des Gargouilles.) Je comprend ces raisons, mais je vous deamnderai de bien vouloir me laisser, d'ici quelques semaines (Brevet des Collèges oblige), rédiger un nouvel article (jai d'ailleurs toujours les illustrations. J'attend votre autorisation, Sassiliss Protestations (fin) Un grand merci, je m'y met dans les prochaines 24 heures. Sassiliss Alors ? J'ai commencé à m'occuper des deux articles et je voudrais ton avis sur leur exactitude. Pourrais-tu aller jeter un coup d'oeil ? Statue d'Obsidienne Destructeur Merci d'avance, Sassiliss. Contact Salut Veher, Est ce que tu utilise MSN? Si oui, peux tu m'inviter dans ta liste? furism@gmail.com ++ --Furism 9 mar 2006 à 20:02 (CET) Oui, je viens de t'ajouter ;) --Veher18 9 mar 2006 à 20:17 (CET) *Bon apparement on se croise tout le temps mais on ne tombe jamais sur MSN en même temps. Je voulais savoir si devenir administrateur d'intéresserait. --Furism 15 mar 2006 à 12:01 (CET) **Eh bien j'accepte avec plaisir le rôle d'administrateur et je t'en remerçie :) Et oui effectivement on a du mal à se voir sur MSN. --Veher18 15 mar 2006 à 19:19 (CET) ***Quelle fonction t'intéresse ? --Furism 15 mar 2006 à 21:03 (CET) ****Eh bien j'aimerais être Super-Contributeur car je pense assez bien m'y connaître dans le monde et l'histoire de warcraft. --Veher18 15 mar 2006 à 22:02 (CET) *****Voilà ! :) N'oublie pas de valider les articles modifiés (dans modification récentes, tu clique sur "Diff" et si les modifications sont bonnes, tu fais "Mark as patrolled"). --Furism 15 mar 2006 à 22:24 (CET) Bonjour bonjour Je suis Kirochi, de WoWwiki, et comme tu le vois j'ai récemment créé un compte ici ^^ J'espère pouvoir être aussi actif ici que sur l'autre wiki.--Kirochi 11 mai 2006 à 22:42 (CEST) *Eh bien bienvenue Kirochi ;) Veher18 18 mai 2006 à 15:51 (CEST) Objets Salut, J'ai créé un bout de code Wiki qui permet d'avoir une base pour afficher les objets bien comme il faut (voir ma page de discussion). Exemple : Bon évidement c'est un peu lourd parce qu'il faut le faire à la main. Mais je n'exclue pas qu'un jour un programmeur nous aide à automatiser ça :) Et comme on n'a pas la vocation à collecter les objets de toute façon, ça ne va pas trop nous manquer. Mais ça peut être sympa pour quelques articles (genre les ensembles d'armure). ++ --Furism 18 mai 2006 à 14:03 (CEST) *Effectivement, quoi que un peu lourd à taper, ça peut se révéler utile pour les articles sur les armures ou les armes légendaires du genre Sulfuras :) Veher18 18 mai 2006 à 15:51 (CEST) **Sinon, si tu connais un bon programmeur, j'ai une idée à lui soumettre qui pourrait être très intéressante je pense ! --Furism 18 mai 2006 à 17:17 (CEST) ***Petit exemple sur l'Habits du dévot :) --Furism 18 mai 2006 à 19:16 (CEST) ****Hélas, je ne crois pas avoir de bon programmeur dans mes connaissances, mais j'espère que tu en trouvera un :) Veher18 19 mai 2006 à 18:33 (CEST) Interlanguage Alors, qu'est ce que tu pense du système ? --Furism 29 mai 2006 à 22:53 (CEST) *C'est vraiment très interessant, ça peut permettre aux utilisateurs à l'aise en anglais de compléter leurs informations en puisant directement sur la bonne page du site! Et ça serait bien, effectivement, si on pouvait élargir ce système à d'autres wiki (espagnols, allemands...) s'il en existe, et de pouvoir faire la même chose sur WoWWiki. Veher18 30 mai 2006 à 10:09 (CEST) Mark as patrolled Salut, Je pense qu'il serait bien qu'on ne valide pas nos propres contributions. Simplement pour être sûr qu'un oeil "neuf" les relises, ça éviterait des fautes je pense. Quel est ton avis sur le sujet? --Furism 6 jul 2006 à 14:01 (CEST) *Oui je pense que tu as raison, et comme cela il y a moins de risque de fautes et de subjectivité si on est obligatoirement relu par un autre :) Edit: enfin sauf pour les pages de discussion bien entendu. --Veher18 6 jul 2006 à 14:28 (CEST) **Toutefois, a partir de demain et pendant une semaine, je ne pourrai probablement pas avoir accés à un ordinateur et donc je ne pourrai vérifier les changements :) ***Est-ce que c'est toi qui vérifie tes pages, ou bien un autre admin? :) --Furism 29 août 2006 à 16:14 (CEST) ****Comme j'ai promit au-dessus de ne pas valider mes propres modifications, ce n'est pas moi qui le fait ;)Veher18 29 août 2006 à 16:30 (CEST) *****C'est moi qui vérifie les pages mais je n'ai pas fait expres pour Désolace j'ai du cliquer sans le voir :s Je vais faire plus attention --Stormrrage 29 août 2006 à 16:33 (CEST) Pfft Tin, la honte toutes ces fautes que j'ai fait aujourd'hui :/ --Furism 4 septembre 2006 à 17:35 (CEST) *Et j'ai pas fini de vérifier encore ^^ -- Veher18 4 septembre 2006 à 17:41 (CEST) License Salut, Je me permet d'attirer ton attention sur cette page où ton avis est demandé :) --- Furism 17 février 2007 à 12:24 (CET) Index dans les catégories Bonjour, suite à ta modification de l'article des tarides (que je n'ai pas bien comprise), j'ai proposé une convention pour les articles de lieux. (cette convention pourrait s'appliquer aussi aux articles de personnages). dis-moi ce que tu en pense.--Filbrehim 6 mai 2008 à 06:59 (UTC) *Je pense que cette idée de convention pour les catégories est très intéressante, et que l'on peu en effet appliquer aux personnages (exemple: ). Et je crois saisir pourquoi tu n'as pas compris ma modification sur les catégories des Tarides: ce n'était en effet pas très utile, je n'avais qu'à modifier la catégorie:Kalimdor. Veher18 6 mai 2008 à 15:15 (UTC) Top 50 Hello Veher18. I just wanted to let you know that WikiWoW France is doing really well. It was one of the top 50 non-English wikis at Wikia based on pageviews last week. If there's anything I can do to help you keep growing, just let me know. The other French wikis in the top 50 were Routes, Guild Wars, dÉsencyclopédie, and Dofus. Angela (talk) 13 mai 2008 à 23:25 (UTC) Les réprouvers Les réprouvées sont une branche des morts-vivant leur chef est une elfe de la nuit(Sylvanas Windrunner) transformée en morte-vivante par Artas .Quand Le Roi Liche(le maître) d'Artas perdi ces pouvoir et que sont emprise sur ses morts-vivants diminua certains s'alliaire aux Seigneurs De L'Effrois (les Nathrezims) et d'autres allèrent avec Sylvanas ou encor réstérent fidéles au roi liche. ps:désolé pour les fautes pour quoi mon texte a été supprimé ? : Bonjour, ce n'est pas l'usage mais je répond pour Veher18, ta page faisait double emploi avec Mort-Vivant, Réprouvé et Réprouvés, qui traite déjà du même sujet de façon plus complète (mais avec moins de fautes, il est vrai). : De plus, réprouver est un verbe, il se conjugue mais ne prends pas de 's'.--Filbrehim 27 juillet 2008 à 16:22 (UTC) ::Voila, pas grand chose à rajouter, hormis que j'aurai du en effet expliquer pourquoi je supprimais cet article, désolé. Veher18 27 juillet 2008 à 18:26 (UTC) Nous avons un wiki central! Visitez: http://fr.wikia.com Je démande: Tu peux me donner le lien à votre logo? Merci, MtaÄ (dans Wikia) Skin Hello. Please see my message at Discuter:Accueil#Skin. Merci. Angela (talk) 5 novembre 2008 à 19:39 (UTC) Gaming Footer Merci d'ajouter le truc à l'accueil. S'il y a des questions, merci de demander à ma page de discussion :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 19 janvier 2009 à 15:51 (UTC) Paladin Bonjour, peux-tu jeter un coup d'oeil à la Catégorie:Paladin, particulièrement les contributions anonymes du 23 mars ? J'ai quand même un doute ..--Filbrehim 23 mars 2009 à 19:27 (UTC) Solfuries Bonjour, Faudrait vraiment forcer les utilisateurs à créer un compte pour contribuer, ça doit être possible, c'est le cas pour le wowwiki anglophone. --Filbrehim 16 juin 2009 à 06:06 (UTC) :J'avais regardé il y a quelques temps sur le site de Wikia, qui regroupe les différents wiki tels que celui ci ou l'anglophone. J'ai trouvé ce que le wiki anglophone utilise sans doute, le Protect site, qui permet par exemple d'empêcher la création de compte ou les contributions d'utilisateurs anonymes. Mais ils disent aussi que c'est une mesure "temporaire" donc j'hésitais à l'utiliser, mais là ça commence vraiment à me gonfler. Je vais faire la requête dans la page pour contacter Wikia]]. Veher18 16 juin 2009 à 15:38 (UTC) compte Oui, en fait je contribue plus sur wikipédia que sur wikiwow, mais l'orthographe restant le même j'ai juste eu envie de corriger certaines fautes ;-). Promis je vais me créer un compte au même nom. escusez moi mais le probleme c'est que qunad j'essaye de metre mon nom de compte sa me signale erreur,j'ai rèaiseyez deux fois,mais sa ne marche pas vosu pouvez m'aider svp --91.165.26.54 8 juillet 2009 à 19:05 (UTC) probleme de compte voila,comme je vosu l'ai dit, en essyaant de mettre mon nom de compte,comme on me la demandèe quand j'ai parler de l'acadèmie de falthriem sa me marque ereur, je recommence 2 fois sa marche pas, qui pourez m'aider svp comtpe voila,comme je vous l'ai dit, en essayant de mettre mon nom de compte,comme on me la demandèe quand j'ai parler de l'acadèmie de falthriem sa me marque ereur, je recommence 2 fois sa ne marche pas, qui pourez m'aider svp Récupérée de « http://fr.wowwiki.com/wiki/Discussion_Utilisateur:Veher18 » woops02 le 8 juillet 2009 a 21:10 91.165.26.54 et Cie je renonce, soit on supprime ces articles jusqu'à ce qu'il écrive français (ça peut être long), soit je les laisse tel quel, recréation quotidienne et orthographe CE1 (je croyais pourtant qu'il fallait avoir 13 ans pour jouer) --Filbrehim 12 juillet 2009 à 15:32 (UTC) Discuter:Bazil Thredd voici mes De Wiki Warcraft.dite moi ,si j'ai faux sur ce que j'ecrit, voic mes fichier: Thaelis l'Affameur,Aldaron le Tèméraire,sanctum occidental, Anveena,fleuve arevass, Bazil Thredd. merci peut on me repondre ? je vosu ai dit que je vous ai envoyait le MESSAGE de bazil thredd vous demandean tsi il est faux ou pas,ainsi que les autres. --83.156.250.74 23 juillet 2009 à 17:30 (UTC)91.165.26.54 merci d'accord mais j'ai deja essayez de crèer mon compte ,mais il veut pas se mettre voic mon psuedo vrai. woops02 promesse ok a partir de maintenant je ferai plus attention a l'ecriture de mes article. woops02 stalvan aurait tu quelque renseignement consernant stalvan, pour que j'ecrive un article sur lui merci. et me dire exactement quel est son rapport avec ruisselune. --83.156.250.74 3 août 2009 à 07:04 (UTC) stalvan si tu n'a pas de rensiegmeent se n'est pas grave mais connaitrait tu un site ou je toruverai des infosrmations merci? --83.156.250.74 5 août 2009 à 12:13 (UTC) info urgence j'ai deicder de crèer un nouveua article sur stalvan tu pourrait me passer de l'aide, je te remerci --91.165.24.229 septembre 4, 2009 à 18:57 (UTC) brigade de lordaeron quand j'ai ecirt l'article de la brigade je ne sais pas si la base qui ya a l'entrèe des serres rocheuses est vraiment leur base, et j'aimeria l'aprofodnri aurai tu quelque idèe a me donner sur eux. merci --Congar septembre 29, 2009 à 15:19 (UTC)congar plateau puit de soleil voila j'ai ecritun article sur le plateau du puit de soleil, mais j'aimerai savoir si cette instance a un lien avec la terasse des magistére? si oui parle en sur ta page.--Congar octobre 17, 2009 à 11:15 (UTC) Mettre des photos Bonjour, j'ai écrit pas mal d'articles pour le site, et j'aimerai aussi ajouter des photos ; pouvez-vous me dire comment on fait, svp ? promesse et blocage d'accord monsieur, je promet de ne plus rien inventer, la preuve j'ai ecrit un nouveau article qui est bon,le traitre et draenor" mais veuillez bloquer la personne qui a modifié ma page de presentation, et je veut qu'elle soit bien puni.merci. --Congar novembre 18, 2009 à 18:14 (UTC) Page Ner'Zhul "Ramène la lame... complète le cercle... libère moi de cette prison!" Cette citation est fausse, il dit : "Ramenez la lame ... terminez le cercle ... libérez moi de cette ... prison !" Je trouverais également judicieux de mettre des titres ... interwiki Bonjour, à ma demande, le responsable d'un bot sur le wiki us a rajouté les liens interwiki en -> fr, comme il (ou elle) nous félicite pour le travail accompli et que tu y a aussi ta part, je tenais à te le faire savoir.--Filbrehim décembre 20, 2009 à 07:35 (UTC) Images Bonjour, j'aimerai illustrer mes articles avec des images, pouvez-vous me dire comment on fait, svp ? Merci beaucoup !!! bonne anné voila,j'ai ecrit beaucoup d'article bien que vous m'avez suprimer congar,mais j'aimerai vosu dire une très bonne année 2010. --82.252.56.196 janvier 1, 2010 à 13:58 (UTC) Georges Perec c'est l'auteur de la disparition (http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Georges_Perec) ... Je m'étais un peu énervé, mais les traces semblent avoir disparue, c'est bon pour moi, mais elle devraient revenirent, c'est pas bon pour le wiki (et j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi faire ..) --Filbrehim janvier 6, 2010 à 20:51 (UTC) What's Hot Wikia spotligths Bonjour, Le staff de Wikia a choisi ce wiki pour apparaitre dans le nouveau type de spotligth, le What's Hot spotligth. Plus d'informations ici. à bientôt Cywil janvier 12, 2010 à 17:50 (UTC) :Bonjour, je me permet de vous relancer pour la proposition d'une image représentant ce wiki pour ces What's Hot spotlights. Ainsi elle sera à votre image et non pas créée par quelqu'un qui n'y connait rien à ce jeu... --Cywil janvier 15, 2010 à 13:34 (UTC) film warcraft de nombreux article sont écrit sur ce soit disant futur fim warcraft,et il faudrait peut-etre aussi en faire un,aprés c'est vous qui voyais,mais je pense que sa serait une bonne idée?,par aileurs,si sa vous interesse,prevenez moi sur ma page d'acceuil, merci cordialement xoops --Xoops02 janvier 15, 2010 à 21:56 (UTC)